


An Eyeful of Sex

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D'Artagnan POV, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He gets an eyeful, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Smut, Yup juat sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: D'Artagnan hates the captain of the guard, and has vowed to get revenge for his horse. Unbeknownst to him, he also finds out a secret that the captain keeps close.





	An Eyeful of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I have explanation for this, besides Rochefort didn't deserve to die in the movie. Sorry, spolier alert. Enjoy!!

D'Artagnan was ready for a fight, he had spent his day running through the town square looking for the captain of the guards, and now he was ready to battle him. And of course, face off the three men he just challenged to a duel, but he still had time to fight Captain Rochefort. Grabbing his rapier, he proceded to walk up to the captain, and began his speech. Only to find that someone else had the same idea as him, but this person seem to be a little more prepared.

The man came like a flash of light, jumping down from one of the roofs of the houses, and kicking off the two guards next to the captain's horse. He smiled cheekily, as he looked up to the captain, bowing as he snuck the two guards money bags into his back pocket. D'Artagnan hadn't even seen him take the pouches, notheless jump off the house roofs. The man stood before the captain, with unruly dark curls covering his head, and possibly the bluest eyes D'Artagnan had ever seen in his life. Like he was standing right before the vast ocean, and all it's blue beauty. But he could tell that this man was dangerous by the way he smiled up at the captain

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite man to annoy." The man laughed, pulling his own rapier out, while leaning against the captain's horse. Rochefort chuckled, like it was some kind of game of there's.

"And if it isn't my favorite little thief. What brings you out in the broad daylight today, out for a morning loot?" Rochefort asked, resting a hand on his own weapon of choice. His gun, of course he would choose his gun; D'Artagnan had learned from his first fight with the man to not underestimate his opponents.

The thief smiled to himself, shrugging as he spoke, "Me? Well, I mean there are a lot of nice little jewels out here in the open, just ready for the picking. You wouldn't mind of course, if I take your men's coins?"

Rochefort's smile seemed to fade, and his hold on his sword tightened. "I'll have to ask you to give it back, before you have to face the consequences, thief."

"Oh? And are you going to stop me? I think not."

Rochefort then pulled his rapier out, surprising D'Artagnan, as he expected the thief to get shot. He watched as the thief ducked the first swing, rolling away in time as Rochefort jumped off his horse, and attack. Both men were well trained, especially for a thief, as he parried and ducked, not even trying to attack the captain. Instead he spent most of his time just missing, and throwing out rude slurs to the captain. Like he was looking for some entertainment for the morning steal. Rochefort made a stab at the thief, but the man was quick on his feet as he jumped over the blade, and landed on a merchants booth. He dodged yet another swing, and grabbed the bag of money from the merchants hands, winking as he jumped off the booth and swung at the captain.

Now this fight was starting to get all the more interesting to D'Artagnan, as the thief swung and batted the captain away. It was a dance, one move forward and lead them around, while the other followed and swung into the motions. Rochefort was swift and had good aim, but the thief must have fought him many times without dying as he ducked and laughed at each missed swing. And then without a word, the thief rolled, ducking another swing and swatted the captain's arse with his rapier, before smoothly climbing to the roof of a little house. People seemed to cheer, and applaud him for his showmanship.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, not for the applause, but for your money." And with that, the thief held up the many bags of gold he had taken from the people. "And thank you, Captain for the practice, who knows when one might have to use their weapon in battle." The thief, seemed to turn and look at D'Artagnan, giving him a wink, before running off. 

The captain growled, flinging himself onto his horse, and was off, chasing the strange thief into the city. D'Artagnan almost forgot he had appointment with the three men he was to fight, as his mind dwaddled back to thoughts of the mysterious thief. He wondered idly if the man could give him a few pointers to fighting Rochefort. Shrugging, he took an apple, and made his way to the town square.

~~

The next time D'Artagnan had seen the thief was by pure accident, as he found himself lost in the castle garden. It was without a doubt, that he'd probably have to wait until morning before anyone found him in the large green maze, of flowers and bushes, before he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Ah, so I see the little minx has decided to come find me out in the castle?" Rochefort voice called, there was a slight chuckle in response as another voice spoke.

"Shut up, Comte. You know why I'm here."

"As always, my beloved Will."

"What?" D'Artagnan whispered, as he peered through one of the bushes.

And what his saw was almost impossible to predict, the thief from the morning was standing with Captain Rochefort in the castle's gardens. He smiled up at the captain, snatching away his feathered hat, and trotting off a little as he placed it on his head. Then pretended to stroke his imaginary mustache, like he was Rochefort. Rochefort, surprisingly, did not seem upset by this, as he laughed uproariously, and snuck up behind the thief, Will.

"That, in no way, is how I stroke my beard, Will." Rochefort said, as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist, pulling the hat off and placing it to the side.

Will pouted at him, but smiled when Rochefort tugged their bodies closer to one another. "Ah, but it's fun. Besides the only person who does stroke your mustache is me, unless you have it between my thighs so you can tickle me."

"But you love it when I have my face between there, as I love the whorrish moans you make when I have three fingers, and my tongue in your arse." 

"Whorrish? Well, now I'm just offended. I'll have you know that when we first met, you were the one to take my virginity. And ever since then have been ravishing me up in your room, so I am clearly not a whore, Comte."

Will pushed away from the captain, smirking like a cat when Rochefort seemed to follow after him. Tugging him back into his arms, and peppering his neck with kisses, growling like an animal when Will pulled at his neatly tied hair. "Maybe I'll have to break you in again, to make you behave." 

"Ah, but I am but a thief, as you have said. And if their's one thing us thieves are good at, it's deceiving." And with that, Will had slithered out of Rochefort's hold, lauhging as he was chased up into the castle rooms. 

Curious as to what was going to happen next, D'Artagnan climbed up the side of the castle walls, peaking into the balcony window to see the two laughing and falling onto the bed together. Will laid back on the plush red comforter, as Rochefort leaned over him, nuzzling his nose against the thief's dark curls. Rochefort spoke something softly into his curls, before pulling off of him to stare down at the thief, with a large smile plastered on his face. A look of adoration taking over his normal cold, and sober like features, but now his face looked drunk off of love for the younger man. Will spoke something to Rochefort, pulling at his tied hair, and releasing it from it's hold. Silvering blond hair cascaded down the man's face, as he laughed, sitting up, and letting the thief's hands wander across his face.

D'Artagnan gasped, as he saw the black eye patch being pulled off of Rochefort's face, and what he saw underneath was the grotesque aftermath of the past. Instead of another eye being there, in place was an ugly pink scar that ran horizontally. Like someone had torn the eye out, and sewn it up haphazardly afterwards. The thief, with tender hands, thumbed the scar, tracing it with a finger, before leaning close to trace his lips across the horrid looking mess. Rochefort seemed to come undone by the touch, as he leaned forward into Will's arms, and nuzzled his face against the thief's neck. Will laughed lightly, running a hand down Rochefort's hair, before pulling back and beginning to tug off his clothes.

Rochefort sighed, letting his clothes be torn off, "Already getting excited are we?" D'Artagnan read from his lips.

"Shut up. It's been a while, and I miss laying in bed with you." Will snapped, as a smile made it's way across his face. 

"And here I thought you just wanted me for the money, and the sex. Apparently, I'm also being used for after sex cuddles." Rochefort laughed, as Will swatted at his thighs, leaning over to kiss him.

"You know that I'm not here for either of those things, well...before I was but,..ugh, I'm not getting sentimental with you."

"Oh, please do go on, tell me more about your undying love for me."

Will swatted at the man once more, before tearing off his own clothes, and stripping in front of the captain. D'Artagnan found himself flushing at the sight of the thief laying naked before his secret lover. Rochefort licked his lips, bending down to kiss Will, sucking at his bottom lip, while rocking their hips together. Will moaned, tugging the captain off his lips, and panting while Rochefort used his lips to suck marks down his chest. Both men seemed to enrapt in each other to notice D'Artagnan watching them. He jumped as Will yelped loudly, whenever Rochefort lips dipped beneath the underside of his hardening cock, pressing against his tight hole. Rochefort made an almost animalistic growl, as Will struggled under his hold, pinching the thief's bottom to stop him from moving around. 

"Exquisite." The captain rumbled, as he pressed his tongue against Will's hole once more. Will moaned, reaching behind himself to grip at the bed sheets, his back arching off the bed as he mewled in delight. 

Rochefort made it his duty to pleasing the thief with his tongue, before adding two finger to the fun. The room was filled with lewd wet noises, and both of the men's moaning groans. It wasn't long before Will was turned into a mess of swear, and a moaning boneless mass. Pulling back and licking his lips, Rochefort made quick work of pulling his pants and underthings off. Exposing his heavy sex to the cool air, he groaned, head falling back as he gripped himself and made a show of thumbing the foreskin. Will made a whine, pulling himself up on shaking arms, to tug Rochefort back onto him. The captain laughed a little, before moaning as Will started to press his lips against the man's cock. His hand reached for the thief's dark curls, tugging at them to pull him closer, but Will grunted and pushed back.

"Fuck me, now." He growled, tugging Rochefort closer to him again.

"Anything for you, my little minx."

Rochefort leaned over to the side table, dipping his finger into the bowl, and dabbling the oil onto his cock. Once he was satisfied with it, he pushed Will back onto the bed, climbing over him, and wrapping the thief's legs around his waist. He made quick work of pressing inside of him, as Will yelped, nails digging red scars into Rochefort's back.

"Comte!" Will cried out, as Rochefort started to thrust into the thief's ass. The captain growled into Will's curls, pushing him back down closer to the bed, and lavishing him with kisses.

Both of their moans, were stifled as they kissed, and consumed each othere in their arms. It was like they were both becoming one organism, bodies morphing closer and sticking together, and their cries became one. D'Artagnan watched as they pulled and pushed as one, growling and panting like a pack of inhuman creatures, other worldly noises coming from them, he was surprised that no one could hear the two. As they were so loud that they startled the flock of sleeping birds near their windows. He didn't finish watching them, as they came over each other, as he made swift work of climbing back down the building to run back to his room. He knew a secret that no one else knew of the captain of the guard, and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell or keep it be.

~~

He never did see Will after that, the next few days had him consumed with finding the Queen's jewels. Rochefort seemed to be his old self the next day, as he shouted and screamed orders to the guards, his face as sober and cold as ever. But at times, D'Artagnan could see him looking out the window, and with the slightest hint he smiled to himself, but so rare were these moments that it looked almost fake.

However, as the airship crashed into the castle, and he caught Rochefort running with the jewels, he was quick to follow. On top of the castle roof they fought, metal clashing with metal and skin, Rochefort had stabbed and slashed him with brute force, cutting through his clothing. But now he had the man where he wanted him, and would finally get his revenge, except for the third sword joinging in with the battle. Causing D'Artagnan to stumble back, as the thief from long ago appeared out of nowhere.

"How-?"

"A thief never let's their most prized possession out of their eye, D'Artagnan." Will laughed, helping Rochefort to his feet, but stopping him from attacking. "Now, now, you two. I'm sure you would love to just rip at each other's throats, but I will have neither of you dying. And since after this, Comte will be seem as a bad guy, and will probably be executed. I took the precautions of getting our horse, and gear together. So we need to go."

"But-" Both started simultaneously, but ended with Will giving them a sharp glare.

"I said we have to go, Comte. Now let's go, god forbid I have to break you out of jail. It's already hard enough to steal gold from the palace, than it is to escape those cellars."

Rochefort grumbled, tossing the Queen's jewels back to the young musketeer, before following Will down the building. D'Artagnan came running to the edge to call out to them, "Wait, you haven't apologised to my horse yet!"

Will gave a hearty laugh, turning his horse around, "Come find us when your older, then you'll have your apology."

And like the ending from a fairy tale, both men road off into the sun set like lovers fleeing the scene. No, one really did find the two after the weeks and months to come, the king had forgotten all about the captain yet the musketeers kept an eye out for the man. But the one-eyed man and his little thief lover never did show up in the town of Florence again. So D'Artagnan went about his life, still searching for the two men, but never yet finding them.

It isn't until years later when he gets wind of two men who settled down on a farm, one that has only one eye, and the other who has curly hair. And with that little information, D'Artagnan took is prized horse, Buttercup, and went on search for the two men. And once he found the supposed house for the two men, he marched up towards the house, head held high as he knocked vigilantly on the door. There was silence, before laughter broke out, and footsteps came walking towards the door.

"What." said a familiar curly haired thief.

"Oh, um.." D'Artagnan kept his eyes up as the man was covering his bottom half with a blanket. He frowned, before smirking after taking a look at D'Artagnan.

"I know who you are, your that farmer's boy. D'Art-something or whatever." Will laughed, turning back to the inside of the house to call out, "Hey Comte, you've got a little friend here."

"A friend? I can't recall having any friends, Will." said a deep voice, from somewhere in the house. Then standing above Will was Captain Rochefort himself, awful mustache and all.

"Ah, yes, I remember you, the farmer's boy. What was your name?"

"D'Artagin, I think."

"It's D'Artagnan, the fourth proud musketeer." The boy hissed, Will chuckled, swatting at something behind him before turning back into the house. 

"Yes, yes, whatever you say. Comte hurry up an apologies to horse, and get back into bed." Will sighed, as he left the two men. Rochefort's gaze followed the thief's ass as he walked upstairs, smiling like a love struck goof. D'Artagnan cleared his throat as the man seemed to ignore him as he watched, Rochefort frowned a little, turning his head back. 

"Ah, yes. What do you want now?" Rochefort grumbled, straighting up as he crosssed his arms.

"My horse, still needs an apology."

"Right, right." Rochefort walked out of the house all the way up to Buttercup, "I apologise for calling you a beast. Happy?"

"Well, I-um..."

"Did you expect a fight?"

"Yes."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I have more pressing matters to deal with. So, if I were you, I'd leave, and go back to playing guard." And with that, Rochefort was standing up, and walking back to the house, slamming the door shut.

"Well...I guess our work here is done hen, Buttercup." D'Artagnan said, as he climbed back onto his steed, and went back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved and cherished!!


End file.
